Was It Worth It? Part 3
by hope1090
Summary: Well, here's the thrid part. There is no yaoi in it what so ever. I hope you all like so far. I only have about... um... 7 more stories, one for each Akatsuki memeber that includs Orochimaru too!


**_The Third Tale_**

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed.

Hidan was a practical man. Well, practical was not a 'great' word to describe him, better words would be religious, hothead, short tempered, cruel. He was young looking though he was, in truth, about sixty or seventy years old. His hobbies were sacrificing the prisoners to his lord Jashin, arguing with his partner in crime; Kakasu, and but not lest, praying to his lord. Yes he was a very religious man indeed. 

Hidan starred down at his newest victim. It was a kunoichi; an Akatsuki patrol had found her wandering the forest looking for food. They had (obviously) successfully captured her and brought her back to headquarters. She had so far had told them nothing other that her name. _"My name is Temari._"_ She had said to Deidara the first day they had caught her. "That is all I will tell you." _She stuck to it too. Temari had not spilled a single word when Deidara sent his spider bomb down her shirt and set it off, she kept her mouth closed when Kisame started rip to pieces, she never opened her mouth when Itachi tried his Sharigan on her, so they left Hidan to deal with her stubbornness.

"You'll make it a whole fucking lot easer on your self if you shut spilled." He told her bluntly the morning she was thrusted into his care.

Temari shook her head, letting dirty-blood-spattered hair fall into her face.

Hidan sighed and took out his three bladed scythe. Placing it on his shoulder he glared down at the girl. _She really won't say any thing huh? Let see her take this on!_ There came a loud slicing sound. Temari fell to the ground, gripping her shoulder that now dripped heavily with blood. Hidan licked a far amount of blood off his scythe, his pale white skin turning to dark black.

"You should start talking little bitch and maybe I'll spare you some pain." Hidan chuckled, knowing full well that he would never something like that.

She shook her head again. Hidan sighed and pulled out a long stake. Before Temari could blink, he had stabbed himself in the leg. She screamed with pain she had not been prepared for. A cruel smile slithered its way across the Akatsuki's face.

"How about now? Thinking about quieting?"

Once again she shook her head, Hidan was starting to get pissed. This time he stabbed his left arm and once again Temari screeched from the pain she could feel. A low moan escaped Hidans as the pleasure of feeling the pain ran through his body.

"Yes, that's it!" He cried as if to a lover. "The pain feels so good!"

Time and again Hidan stabbed himself and Temari yelled with pain. The process repeated its self for about an hour so until Hidan could find no more place he hadn't stabbed. Temari lay sobbing on the ground, every now and then coughing up a stream of blood. Then… she spoke.

"_Kill… me…" _Her voice was raspy and hard from the lack of food and water. _"Please, I beg of you… do it now!"_

Hidan looked down at the kunoichi, a pang of guilt thudded in his chest. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself as he approached the teen. _I'll get in trouble with the leader. _His body would not stop walking forward. _Since when have I become this soft?_ The scythe was raised high above his head. _This is not what I joined the Akatsuki for._ Temari smiled up at him.

"_Thank… you…"_

A loud _**Shhhink **_and it was all over. Hidan could help but shed a tear for this girl, she had been an real shinobi, a real hero for not spilling anything.

"That takes guts kid, a whole lot of fucking guts."

* * *

_Well, that's it for this one! Hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry it took so long though, I've been staying in New York and all so I can't get to a good computer. ; Sorry, will write more! Bye!_


End file.
